powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey Farrell
"Number Three: Pink Ranger!" ―Pink Police Ranger's roll call Zoey Farrell '''is an 18 years old girl and the current Pink Police Ranger and Leader of the '''Police Force Rangers. Character History: At a young age, Zoey's parents Barry and Serenity died due to a tragic accident so she was being raised by her strict grandfather Johnathan who was a retired GSPO Police Officer. Due to his strict and disciplined persona, Zoey had a rough time trying to keep up with his training, so she decided to be distant towards him. When she was in Middle School, a serial rapist grabbed her arm and cornered her to a wall in the alleyway. As the man attempts to rape her, Zoey bravely kicked in the gut and brutally attacks him, thanks to her skills taught by her grandfather. After the rapist was arrested by the police, her grandfather went to check up on her, he was worried when he heard that she was being assaulted by a criminal. This made Zoey realizes that her father has a soft side, despite his strict personality. Later on, Zoey went to attend the GSPO Academy where she became friends with Ace and Kade. Personality: Unlike her teammates, Zoey is a calm yet straightfoward and mature person with a sense of justice and acts as the leader of her team. She's quite smart and intelligent as she can help Detective Jim in inventing some devices and checking up on the monitors to detect any Ganglar life-signals. Since she is the mature one of the trio, she sticks her team together to defeat their enemies. Despite being a leader, she has doubts in herself since she is the only female member of the Police Force Trio and her mistakes would put her friends at risk, but after Andy told her to have faith in her leadership skills, she soon started to believe in herself. She has a neutral point of view about the Lupin Squad Rangers. While she can appreciate their heroism, she is quite suspicious towards them, but despite that, she and her friends can team up with them when they are in bigger trouble. On the other side, she has a soft spot for plush toys when no one is around, only Ace knows about her secret, much to her embarrassment. She loves children and babies a lot since she took care of a toddler named Ava during her time as a babysitter. Zoey worries a lot about her friends especially for Ace since she knows well about them. She wants to make sure that she will keep his temper in check and will try to calm him down. It may hint that she has feelings for Ace who is quite oblivious about her attraction to him. Family Barry Farrell (Father; Decreased) Serenity Farrell (Mother; Decreased) Johnathan Farrell (Grandfather) Pink Police Ranger TBA Notes * Unlike her Sentai Counterpart, Zoey is the second Pink Ranger to be a leader of her team, just like Jen Scott from Time Force. * In fact, she is similar to Jen Scott, both are Pink Rangers who are leaders of their respective team, and both had feelings for the respective Red Rangers. * She is also similar to Bumblebee from the Aligned Continuity series Transformers Robots In Disguise 2015. At first, both of them had doubts in their leadership until they got adapted in being excellent leaders. * She is named after Zoey Reeves from Power Rangers Beast Morphers. See Also * Tsukasa Myoujin - Super Sentai Counterpart in Lupinranger vs Patranger